Your Song Contest Edition 2
Your Song Contest # 2 will held in Berlin. |Row 4 title = Semi Final 1 |Row 4 info = Date : 28th May 2014 |Row 5 title = Semi Final 2 |Row 5 info = Date : 04th June 2014 |Row 6 title = Final |Row 6 info = Date : 10th June 2014 |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = TBA |Row 8 title = Debuting Countries |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Withdrawing Countries |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info = ◄ 1 3 ► }} Location Berlin is the capital city of Germany and one of the 16 states of Germany. With a population of 3.4 million people, Berlin is Germany's largest city, the second most populous city proper, and the seventh most populous urban area in the European Union. Located in northeastern Germany on the River Spree, it is the center of the Berlin-Brandenburg Metropolitan Region, which has about 4.5 million residents from over 180 nations.Due to its location in the European Plain, Berlin is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. Around one third of the city's area is composed of forests, parks, gardens, rivers and lakes. Olympic Stadion Berlin , English: Olympic Stadium) is a sports stadium inBerlin, Germany. There have been two stadia on the site: one that was called the Deutsches Stadion, which was built for the aborted 1916 Summer Olympics, and the present-day facility. Both were designed by members of the same family, the first by Otto March and the second by his son The Olympiastadion English: Olympic Stadium) is a sports stadium in Berlin, Germany. There have been two stadia on the site: one that was called the Deutsches Stadion, which was built for the aborted 1916 Summer Olympics, and the present-day facility. Both were designed by members of the same family, the first by Otto March and the second by his son Werner March. It is the second biggest stadium in Germany behind Signal Iduna Park and has been the home stadium of the Hertha Berlin football team since 1963. Hosts Judith Rakers (born 6 January 1976 in Paderborn, West Germany) is a German journalist and television presenter. Anke Christina Fischer (née Engelke; born 21 December 1965) is a German comedian, actress and voice-over actress born in Montréal, Quebec, Canada. Stefan Konrad Raab (born 20 October 1966) is a German entertainer, television host, comedian, and musician. Raab began his television career hosting the comedy show Vivasion in 1993 and has been hosting the late-night comedy show TV total since 1999. He became well known in 1994 after composing a hit single spoofing national football coach Berti Vogts. Raab has also created a number of other television shows, such as Schlag den Raab and Bundesvision Song Contest. He has been considered the "most powerful man in German entertainment television". The 3 Hosts was also the Hosts of the Eurovision 2011. Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Final